Blog utilisateur:StanFord85/Projet des personnages pour Cartoon + Anime
Voilà enfin la liste des personnages de Dragon Ball. Z / GT / Spécials '''classé de smashers, acolytes, boss, ennemis, Alliés...etc... ils seraient présents dans Super Smash Bros RPG/All-Stars Battle Royale et Cartoon + Anime. Et les géants sont des boss ! et Oméga Shenron ! Ils seront présentes sous forme de DLC. Et pour les costumes, je ne sais pas! Personnages Voici le roster de Dragon Ball. Z / GT / Spécials *Goku enfant (Base, Oozaru) *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Faux Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin, Ascension Super Saiyajin, Ultra Super Saiyajin, Super Kaioken, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Saiyajin God, Saiyajin Beyond God, Super Saiyajin God) *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Oozaru doré, Super Saiyajin 4) *Jeune Vegeta *Vegeta Détecteur (Base, Oozaru, Super Saiyaijin (DLC)) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyajin 2, Majin Vegeta, Super Saiyajin 3, Saiyajin Beyond God, Super Saiyajin God) *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Super Saiyajin 4) *Veku *Gogeta (Base (DLC), Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Oozaru doré) *GT Gogeta (Super Saiyajin 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Super Saiyajin 4 (DLC)) *Gohan (Base, Libérer le potentiel, Oozaru) *Gohan ado (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2) *Gohan adulte (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Ultime) *Great Saiyaman *GT Gohan (Base, Super Saiyajin, Infected, Infected Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 4) *Gohan du Futur (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 3) *Piccolo (Base, Mind Controlled, fusionné avec Nail, fusionné avec Kami) *Piccolo Jr (Base, forme géant) *Roi Piccolo (Prime, Vieux, forme géant, Fusionné avec Kami) *Kami (Prime, Vieux) *Grand-Père SanGohan *Nail *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Yajirobé *Tortue Géniale (Base, Super Serieux Turtle Hermit) *Jackie Chun *Krillin ado *Krillin (Base, Libérer le potentiel) *Yamcha *Trunks du futur (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 3) *Trunks adulte (Base, Super Saiyajin, Ascension Super Saiyajin, Super Trunks, Super Saiyajin 3) *Xeno Trunks (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 3) *Trunks enfant (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 3 (DLC)) *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyajin, Infected, Infected Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 3) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 3 (DLC)) *GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyajin, Infected, Infected Super Saiyajin) *Xeno Goten *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyajin) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 3) *Obèse Gotenks *Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3) *Xeno Gotenks (Base) *Roi Vegeta (Base, Oozaru, Super Saiyajin (DLC)) *Bardock (Base, Oozaru, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2) *Masked Saiyan (Base, Oozaru) *Xeno Bardock (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 3) *Tora *Fasha *Borgos *Shugesh *Kaio Shin *Kibito *Kibito Kai Shin *Grand Supreme Kai Shin *Northern Supreme Kai Shin *Western Supreme Kai Shin *Southern Supreme Kai Shin *Mr. Satan (Base, Haute Tension) *GT Mr. Satan *Gokule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *GT Videl *Jeune Pan *Pan *Pan Super Saiyajin (DLC) *Paikuhan *Super Paikuhan *Olibu *Jaco *Tambourine *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Tao Pai Pai *Cyborg Tao *Colonel Violet *Gérénal Red *Bacteria *Colonel Black *Bandage the Mummy *Master Shen *Pilaf Machine (Fusion) (Pilaf, Shu, Mai) *Ginger (Base, Super) *Nicky (Base, Super) *Sansho (Base, Super) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformé) *King of Destruction Garlic Jr. *Raditz (Base, Oozaru) *Raditz Super Saiyaijin (DLC) *Jeune Nappa *Nappa (Base, Oozaru) *Nappa Super Saiyaijin (DLC) *Saibaman *Kiwi *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, forme de monstre) *Capitaine Ginyu (Base, Dans le corps de Goku) *Reacum *Burter *Jeese *Guldo *Freezer (1ère Forme, 2 Forme, 3e Forme, Forme Finale, Full Power) *Mecha Freezer *Ressuscité Freezer (1ère Forme, Forme Finale, Freezer doré) *Golden Frieza (Base, En colère) *Roi Cold *Roi Cold (2e forme, Forme Finale, Roi Cold doré (DLC) *Spice (Base, Super) *Vinegar (Base, Super) *Mustard (Base, Super) *Salt *Dr. Kochin *Bio-Men *Ebifurya *Boing *Bola *Kishime *Misokatsun *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Tarlès (Base, Oozaru, Super Saiyajin (DLC)) *King of Destruction Tarlès *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Lord Slug (Base, Géant) *King of Destruction Lord Slug *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Forme Finale *Metal Cooler (Base, Meta-Cooler Nucleus) *Cyclopian Guard *Dr. Gero *C'19 *C'18 *C'17 *C'16 *C'15 *C'14 *C'13 (Base, Fusion) *C-8 *King of Destruction Fusion C'13 *Cell (Forme Imparfaite, Forme Semi-Parfaite, Forme Parfaite, Forme Pleine Puissance (Power Weighted Forme), Super Parfaite) *Cell Jr. *Angol *Moah *Paragus *Broly (Base, Super Saiyajin, Legendaire Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 3, Oozaru doré, Super Saiyajin 4, Super Saiyajin 4 Full Power) *King of Destruction Broly (Super Saiyajin 3) *Bio-Broly (Bio-Warrior, Forme géant) *Dr. Raichi *Hatchiyack (Base, Forme Géant, Powered Up Form) *King of Destruction Hatchiyack (Powered Up Form) *Baby Hatchiyack *Bojack (Base, Transformé) *Zangya *Bujin *Bido *Gokua (Base, Transformé) *Dabra *Xeno Dabra *Pui Pui *Sporovitch *Yamu *Bibidi *Babidi *Majin Bou *Mr. Bou *Mal Bou *Super Bou (Base, Gotenks absorbé, Piccolo absorbé, Ultimate Gohan absorbé, Super forme, Vegeta absorbé, Freezer absorbé, Cell absorbé, Ten Shinhan et Yamcha, Vegeto absorbé (DLC)) *Bou originée (Base, Southern Supreme Kai Shin absorbé, Grand Supreme Kai Shin absorbé, Kibito Kai Shin absorbé, Babidi absorbé) *Janemba (Forme Géant, Super Janemba (Forme Divisé)) *King of Destruction Janemba *Baby Janemba *King of Destruction Baby Janemba *Tapion *Hildegarn (1ère Forme, Forme Finale) *Uub *Teen Uub (Base, Super Uub) *Super Uub *Beerus (Base, En colère) *Whis *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Z *Neko Majin Mike *Kuriza (1ère Forme, Forme Finale) *Luud (Base, Max Puissance) *Bon Para *Don Para *Son Para *Annin *Ranfan *Général White *Commandant Blue *Giran *Capitaine Silver *Capitaine Yellow *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo *Meta Rilldo *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Dr. Myuu *Mutchy *Motchy *Teen Baby *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Oozaru doré) *Super Baby Trunks *Hell Fighter 17 *Super C'17 (Base, C'18 absorbé, Cyborg absorbé, Cell absorbé) *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, Dragon Forme) *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Super forme) *Nuova Shenron (Base, doré) *Rage Shenron (Base, Super forme) *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Mira (Base, Runaway, Super Mira) *Kaio Shin du temps *General Bon *Towa *Darkness Towa *Shun Shun *Haru Haru *Saiakkuman *Aralé Norimaki *Demigra Boss *Oozaru Vegeta *Oozaru Gohan *Oozaru Nappa *Oozaru Raditz *Oozaru Thalès *Oozaru Bardock *Oozaru Roi Vegeta *Dr. Wheelo *Lord Slug (Forme géant) *Hirudegarn (1ère forme, Forme Finale, King of Destruction) *Luud (Max Puissance) *Yakon *Oozaru doré Goku *Oozaru doré Baby Vegeta *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *Général Rilldo / Hyper Meta-Rilldo / Meta Rilldo *Black Smoke Shenron *Meta-Cooler Nucleus *Super Oceanus Shenron *Bou Géant *Cell Géant *Broly (King of Destruction) Legendary Super Saiyajin *Géant Bio-Broly *Oozaru doré Broly *Super Eis Shenron *Super Nuova Shenron *Mira (Runaway, Super Mira) *Abo and Kado *Aka *Golden Freezer *Broly Super Saiyajin 4 Max Puissance *Diableman *Roi Piccolo (Fusioné avec Kami) *Piccolo Jr (Forme Géant) *Hatchiyack (Forme Géant) *Beerus *Oméga Shenron *Demigra Non-Jouables *Chi Chi *Bulma *Gine *Maron *Maron (petite amie) *Mr. Popo *Arbitre du Tenkaichi Budokai *Oolong *Plume *Gatchaman *Tortue *Maître Kaio *East Kai *South Kai *West Kai *Grand Kai *Roi Enma *Chuu Lee *Chao *Suno *Lunch *Angela *Erasa *Shapner *Traffic Agent Lady *Maître Karin *Bubbles *Gyumao *Akané Kimidori *Maurice *Vampire *Kagyu *Lord Jaguar *La mère de Suno *La Mère de Chi Chi *Madame Brief *Monsieur Brief *Mint *Koko *Bra *Bulma Leigh Joueurs Avatar Autre que Akina, tous les avatars peuvent utiliser Base, Classe-up, classe Super-up, et les Etats Dieu Classe-up. Avec les Saiyans acquérir la capacité d'utiliser un autre de leurs formes de course à chaque mise à jour de classe. Pour Cartoon + Anime (mon projet) *Saiyajin "Hero" (called Beat in Hero Road mode) (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Saiyajin God) **Saiyajin "Elite" (a boy who looks like Android 17) (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Saiyajin God) **Saiyajin "Berserker" (a boy who looks like Vegeta, with Raditz's hair, and outfit similar to Broly's) (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Saiyajin God) *Saiyajin "Heroine" (called Note in Hero Road mode) (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Saiyajin God) **Female Saiyajin "Elite" (a girl who looks like Android 18 in GT, but with black hair) (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Saiyajin God) **Female Saiyajin "Berserker" (a girl with Battle Armor) (Base, Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin 2, Super Saiyajin 3, Saiyajin God) **Akina (a Female "Heroine" based on the famous model Akina Minami) *Majin "Hero" (called '''Kabra (カブラ) in Hero Road mode) **Majin "Elite" (a fancy looking Majin with a crown and a monocle) **Majin "Berserker" (a Kid Buu-type Majin) *Frieza Clan "Hero" (called Froze in Hero Road mode) **Frieza Clan "Elite" **Frieza Clan "Berserker" *Namekian "Hero" (called Tsumuri (ツムリ) in Hero Road mode) (Base, fused with Piccolo) **Namekian "Elite" (a Dragon Clan member who looks like Dende) (Base, fused with Piccolo) **Namekian "Berserker" (a Warrior-type Namekian who looks like Nail, with pants similar to that of Tambourine) (Base, fused with Piccolo) *Android "Hero" (a male Android who looks like a younger version of Super 17) **Android "Elite" (a female Android wearing an outfit similar to that of Android 19) **Android "Berserker" (a Bio-Android who looks like a Cell Jr. in an Imperfect form *Suprême Kai "Hero" **Supreme Kai "Elite" **Supreme Kai "Berserker" Voix Japonais : Anglais : Français / Belges : *Patrick Borg : Goku, Bardock, Thalès *Eric Legrand : Vegeta, Roi Vegeta, Vegeto, Gogeta *Brigitte Lecordier : Goku enfant *Emilie Guillaume : Gohan enfant/ado *Mark Lesser : Gohan adulte / Trunks du futur *Emmanuel Rausenberger : GT Gohan *Alexandre Crepet : Gohan du futur *Carole Baillien : Goten, GT Goku, Koko, Chuu Lee *Donald Reignoux : GT Goten, Xeno Goten *Alexandra Corréa : Trunks enfant, Lunch (evil state) *Alexis Tomassian : GT Trunks, Xeno Trunks *Jennifer Baré : Gotenks, Vegeta Jr, Vegeta enfant *Emmanuel Garijo : Gotenks adulte, Xeno Gotenks, Shapner *Stephane Roux : GT Gogeta (Super Saiyajin 4), Bojack *Claude Chantal : Jeune Krillin *Monique Nevers : Krillin *Julie Basecqz : C'18, Baba la voyante, Akané Kimidori, Mamba, Juliette *Philippe Ariotti : Piccolo, Oolong, Freezer *Maxime Donnay : Yamcha *Tony Beck : Ten Shinhan, Bou, Mal Bou, Super Bou, Ultra Bou, Bou Enfant, Lord Jaguar, Diable du Palais Enma, Kabra,Yoshito-kun (Majin elite),Salaga *Celine Melloul : Chaozu *Gilbert Levy : Tortue Géniale, Jackie Chun, Saibaiman, Vieux Kaio Shin, Dr Myuu *Christophe Hespel : Tarble *Claire Tefnin : Chi Chi, La Mère de Chi Chi, Mint, Gine *Cathy Boquet : Bulma, Bulma Leigh *Jessie Lambotte : Madame Brief, Cell Jr *Patrick Donnay : Monsieur Brief, Northern Suprême Kaio Shin *Audrey d'Hulstère : Bra *Sophie Landresse : Maron (petite amie) *Frédérique Marlot : Fasha *Michel Vigné : Borgos *Christian Pélissier : Shugesh *Kelyan Blanc : Kaio Shin *Vincent de Bouard : Kibito Kaio Shin *Thierry Janssen : Yajirobé, Kiwi, Kibito, Imparfaite Cell, Diableman, Son Para *Isabelle Volpe : Lunch, Aralé Norimaki, Angela *Michel Ruhl : Le Tout-Puissant *Vincent Doms : Mr. Popo, Grand Suprême Kaio Shin *Lionel Tua : Arbitre du Tenkaichi Budokai *Fanny Bloc : Plume, Gatchaman *Bernard Faure : Grand-Père SonGohan, Tortue *Gérard Surugue : Maître Kaio, Tsuru Sennin *Catherine Desplaces : East Kai *Marie Nonnenmacher : Maron, Suno, La Mère de Suno, Princesse Misa *Martin Spinhayer : Piccolo Jr, Gyumao, C-8, Babidi, Bibidi, South Kai, Boing, Bola, Lord Slug, Paragus *Martial Le Minoux : West Kai, Garlic Jr, C'15 *Bernard Alane : Grand Kai *Vincent Grass : Roi Enma *Fanny Roy : Erasa *Jessica Barrier : Annin, Western Supreme Kai Shin, Zangya *Frédéric Souterelle : Colonel Black, Bandage the Mummy, Olibu, Southern Supreme Kai Shin, Hildergarn, Black Smoke Shenron *Frédéric Bouraly : Mr. Satan, GT Mr. Satan, Gokule *Elisabeth Guinand : Videl, GT Videl, Chao *Maia Baran : Pan, Jeune Pan *Tony Marot: Paikuhan, Super Paikuhan *Emmanuel Gradi : Tao Pai Pai, Cyborg Tao, Tambourine, Shu *Nicolas Matthys : Ninja Murasaki, Sorbet, Tsumuri *Henri Courseaux : Pirate Robot, Ginger *Marcha Van Boven : Colonel Violet *Jean-Marc Delhausse : Gérénal Red, Bacteria, Bon Para *Caroline Combes : Traffic Agent Lady *Catherine Lafond : Maître Karin *Alessandro Bevilacqua : Pilaf, Apple *Chantal Baroin : Mai *David Manet : Capitaine Silver *Mathieu Moreau : Commandant Blue, Idasa, Don Para *Jean-Michel Vovk : Général White *Laurence César : Ranfan *Lionel Bourguet : Nam *Patrick Laplace : Sansho *Jérémy Zylberberg : Raditz, Ultimate Shenron *Eric Peter : Nappa *Stephane Ronchewski : Zarbon, Nicky, Dolltaki *Sylvain Lemarié : Dodoria, Pirozhki, Spopovich, Super Mega Cannon Sigma, Baby Vegeta singe géant d'or, Aka *Thierry Mercier : Reacum *Benjamin Pascal : Burter *Karim Barras : Guldo, Raisin, Medamatcha *Benoit Dupac : Jeese *Emmanuel Karsen : Capitaine Cinyu *Mélanie Dermont : Déndé *Guillaume Orsat : Nail, Cell, Cooler, Metal Cooler, Meta-Cooler Nucleus, Genome *Jean-Paul Landresse : Grand Doyen des Namek *Frédéric Meaux : Porunga, Dore, Moah, Saiakkuman *Peppino Capotondi : Démon Piccolo, Giran, Roi Cold, Misokatsun, Rakasei, Hoi *Julien Kramer : Dr. Gero (C'20) *Yann Pichon : C'19, Eis Shenron, Kishime, Dr. Wheelo *Thierry Bourdon : C'17, Hell Fighter 17, Super C'17 *Philippe Roullier : C'16, Vinegar *Antoine Tomé : Semi-Parfaite Cell, Dabra, Bido, Général Rilldo, Hyper Meta-Rilldo, Meta Rilldo *Serge Faliu : Abo and Kado *Thierry Kazazian : Broly, Angila, Caroni, Nuova Shenron *Franck Sportis : Killer, C'14 *Eric Missoffe : Yamu, Salt, Yamu, Janemba, Hatchiyack, Maurice, Vampire, Kagyu *Pierre-François Pistorio : Pui Pui, Cacao, Neiz *Jerome Keen : Baby, Baby Vegeta, Yakon, Demigra *Michel Elias : Haze Shenron, Shisami *Frédéric Popovic : Rage Shenron, Mustard, Mutchy *Delphine Moriau : Princesse Oto, Nina *Julien Chatelet : Oceanus Shenron *Philippe Résimont : Naturon Shenron *Benoit Allemane : Syn Shenron / Oméga Shenron *Hervé Grull : Spice / Tapion *Philippe Peythieu : Docteur Kochin *Michel Hinderyckx : Ebifuryâ *Cédric Dumond : Daîz / Tagoma *Philippe Dumond : Tora / Commander Zeeun *Jean-Paul Clerbois : Wings *Benjamin Bollen : Salza *Bruno Dubernat : C'13 *William Coryn : Chilled / Angol / Kuriza / Froze *Bruno Mullenaerts : Gokua *François Creton : Bujin *Philippe Catoire : Prêtre Maloja *Laurent Vernin : Commentateur du tournoi / Diable du Palais Enma *Marc Saez : Bio-Men / Frieza's race Berserker *Bruno Magne : Beerus *Bruno Méyère : Whis *Gregory Praet : Mira *Marie Diot : Towa *Nathalie Hugo : Kaio Shin du Temps *Sauvane Delanoë : Note *Läetitia Godes : Viola *Karine Foviau : Forte *Pierre Le Bec : Beat *Thibault Delmotte : Erito *Sébastien Hébrant : Basaku *Pierre Lognay : Rezok *Taric Mehani : Nimu *Nathalie Bienaimé : Nico *Bérangere Jean : Shun Shun *Läetitia Liénart : Haru Haru Catégorie:Billets de blog